When The Bough Breaks (episode)
The children of the Enterprise are kidnapped. Summary While investigating the Epsilon Mynos system, the crew of the ''Enterprise''-D are witness to the revealing of the legendary planet Aldea. Radue, leader of the Aldeans, contacts the ship and asks to meet with them. Suddenly, Radu and Rashella appear on the bridge, startling everyone, but they quickly explain that the Enterprise's transporters won't work because of the planet's shields. Captain Picard and Deanna Troi are transported to the surface of Aldea, and they're quickly welcomed into their small community. However, the Aldean's motives are quickly revealed, as Radue explains that he wishes to acquire some of the Enterprise's children, in exchange for technology. This outrages the Captain, and Deanna explains that human children are prized above all else. Then Radue explains that the Aldean society is dying out, and they've become infertile. The Captain expresses his sympathy, but declines their trade offer and they are both returned to the ship. Back on the bridge, Radue appears on the viewscreen and informs Picard that the children will be well looked after, and that they'll want for nothing, but the Captain still declines their offer. Suddenly, disappearances of some of the children are reported, including Wesley Crusher. The Captain is infuritated, and contacts Radue again, demanding to have their children back. However, Radue is adament that the children will remain on Aldea, and he displays the planet's power by blasting the ship a day away from the planet. Returning at high warp, the Enterprise crew comes to terms with the fact that Radue has what he wants, and he is fully capable of activating his cloaking device and making Aldea vanish again, forever. On Aldea, Wesley and the children get to meet their foster parents, and are quickly enticed by the skill-enhancing instruments that are offered to them. Wesley, however, is not impressed by the Aldeans and wants to know more about the computer system known as the Custodian, which takes care of the Aldeans. With Duana, Wesley interacts with the Custodian and learns the controls. He also asks whats behind one of the doors, and Duana doesn't know. When the Enterprise returns, Radue contacts them again, and claims that he could very easily push the Enterprise so far away that by the time they returned their children would be grandparents. At this statement, Picard and Troi, now with Doctor Crusher are transported back to the planet to continue negotiations for "compensation" for the children. Doctor Crusher demands to see Wesley, and while with him, she coordinates a covert scan of Duana, and later discovers that Duana is suffering from acute radiation poisioning, which is the reason why their society has become infertile. Still not satisfied with the agreement, the away team are sent back to the ship. Meanwhile, Wesley convinces the other children to go on hunger strike, in an attempt to make the Aldean's return them to the ship. Radue, angered by the children's actions, contacts Picard again, and demands that he makes the children co-operate. Back on the surface, Doctor Crusher manages to convince Radue that the cause of their infertility is the planetary shield and cloaking device. She then assures them that if the shield is never used again, the radiation effects should be reversible. The Aldeans, lead by Wesley, go to the mysterious door, and find a huge power source, which has been powering their community, but which has also been slowly killing them. Radue muses that they all need to relearn now to look after themselves. The Enterprise leaves Aldea, with all the children safely back on board. Background Information *This marks Jerry Hardin's first appearance on Star Trek. He would later reappear as Samuel Clemens in TNG: "Time's Arrow", and Dr. Neria in VOY: "Emanations". *The sudden decloaking of Aldea is very similar to how the second planet in the Taurean system suddenly appeared out of no-where, when it was encountered by the crew of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in 2269. (TAS: "The Lorelei Signal") *A B-plot involving Saucer separation was planned for this episode but cut due to budget and time restraints. Links and References Guest Stars *Jerry Hardin as Radue *Brenda Strong as Rashella *Jandi Swanson as Katie *Paul Lambert as Melian *Ivy Bethune as Duana Co-Stars *Dierk Torsek as Dr. Bernard *Michele Marsh as Leda *Dan Mason as Accolan *Philip N. Waller as Harry *Connie Danese as Toya *Jessica Bova and Vanessa Bova as Alexandra *McKenzie Westmore as Rose (uncredited) *Amy Wheaton as Tara (uncredited) *Jeremy Wheaton as Mason (uncredited) References Aldea; Aldean; Atlantis; bread crumbs; calculus; cloaking device; Custodian; dolphin; Epsilon Mynos system; First Appointee; fish; medical tricorder; Neinman; non-maskable interrupt; oceanography; passive resistance; planetary defense system; radiation poisoning; repulsor beam; Romulans; shields; Starfleet Regulations; Xerxes VII; Zadar IV; Progenitors; ozone layer; ultraviolet radiation Category:TNG episodes de:Die Sorge der Aldeaner es:When The Bough Breaks fr:When the Bough Breaks nl:When the Bough Breaks